Got Ed
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: When the whole team gets mad at Ed for messing up a delivery that could've got them in the high ranks, he fears they hate him. One day when the team is still mad at him, Burn hurts his feelings and makes him hand himself over to Bedlum. Now, the crew must save Ed from Bedlum to keep him from destroying Progress City, and maybe the Universe. R&R!


Got Ed

**A/N: KK, to start things off, I'm sorry if you guys thought I was trying to say 'Got Milk? ' Get Ed style. Totally not it! Anyway, this is going to be a weird story. Maybe OOCness and maybe AU. This is my 2nd Get Ed story (I say that becuase the first one I made isn't uploaded yet.) . Read the summary to find out more!**

**Summary: When they Dojo crew put all they blame on Ed how they lost a package that would put them in the upper ranks, he gets mad and deppressed. When the team is still mad at him, he can't take it anymore. He hands himself over to Bedlum. Now the Dojo Delivery Crew must get him back before he destroys Progress City under Bedlum's command, or maybe the Unnivers.**

"Ed! Catch!" Burn shouted as he threw the package to the blue teen. Ed caught the packages with ease, but now DNA were on his tale. Everyone else were behind him dealing with 3 other DNA trucks. Bedlum had really out done himself today. He had sent 6 DNA trucks out, 5 clones in each, and Spiker. Dang. Ed had no clue what they were delivering, all he was told is that it was something that would put the team in the upper ranks. It seemed like he was the only one who wasn't told what the package was. Everytime he asked someone different, he got the same answer. All he knew was that he needed to get the package to it's place.

Loogie came up next to him ridin' the rails fast and shouted "Hey Ed! I'm open!" he shouted as he waved his arms in the air. "Uhhh, I think I'm about to puke." said Dr. Pinch said. Ed threw the package over to Loogie far, so he could chatch it, but he threw it a little too far and it went over the hoverlane rails. "Ah!" everyone exclaimed. They all went to see where the package landed.

Boy, were they in for the shock of their lives. The package was in the hands of the DNA clones. " Thank you for using DNA!" they said as they hopped into the green hover-car. Ed backed up with his hoverboard, then charged full speed over the edge. He was going down, down, down until he hit the bottom. Meraculesly he had survived the fall, no injuries. "Oh no ya' don't." Ed whispered quietly as he started to chace after them. The team still wasn't there, but he was sure he could handle it. One of the clones took out it's electrocution pole things (A/N: Don't know what it's called. ) and waited 'till Ed caught up next to them. It stuck out the pole and electrocuted him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed out in pain. He fell off his hoverboard and landed with a _THUD _onto the blue ground.

"Have a nice day!" the clone that hurt him said. They green truck sped off as Ed got up. "Dang, I never relised how much pain those things bring. Just as he said that the rest of the crew sped up towards him. He was already on his feet, but he had dirt on him and was cut up. "Whoa! You okay?" Deets said. Ed looked at her and said "Yeah, I'm alright. But the package..." Ed's voice once filled with cheer slowly trailed off. "You let it get away, hu?" Burns voice said agitated. "Yeah, sorry." Ed said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "If ya' haden't thrown it so far, it wouldn't have gotten away!" Burn exclaimed with angry tone. "That package could've gotten us in the high ranks, actually." Fizz said kinda angry too. "What?! Really?! That's soo cool!" Loogie said. "Well, it won't be happening since hotshot here threw the package too far." Burn said as he crossed his arms. Ed kinda frowned at the sound of that. "Look man, I said I was sorry! I know if I didn't throw the packages too far, we would have been the best! But I'm sorry! I really am!" Ed exclaimed. Burn approached Ed with the pounding of anger in every step. "What you did costed us more than you could imagen, idiot!" Burn said with full blown rage. Deets, Fizz, and Loogie gasped at that comment. Even for Burn, that was a little to much. Ed just stood there shocked. He didn't say anything, his mouth just hung open at that comment.

Burn turned his back to Ed, then said "Come on Dojo, let's head back home.". Fizz and Loogie followed Burn as the sped off, but Deets stayed with Ed. She put her hand on his shoulder and told him, "Look Ed, I know Burn can be aggresive, but don't take what he said littilery.", and with that she opened her jetpack and flew off. Ed just stood in shock. He couldn't shack the feeling that was tugging at the bottom at his stomach. That everyone hated him.

They were mad at him.

That they wanted him no more.

XxXxxxxxxXxxXxXXXxxxXxXXX

**A/N: Well? What'd think? Like it? Hate it? Please reveiw! Even though there arn't many Get Ed stories, I hope fellow fans will read them! Bye! Be on the look out for chapter 2!**


End file.
